BFF
by Carambar
Summary: One-shot set in the episode 3 of season 2, after the fight between Logan and Duncan, when they both end up in the infirmary. An explanation of my own on how they finally become friends again right after that. AU for the end of the episode.


BFF

Disclaimer : I don't own anything in there, and have no money purpose.

_Set in the episode 3 of season 2, after the fight between Logan and Duncan, when they both end up in the infirmary. An explanation of my own on how they finally become friends again right after that. AU for the end of the episode._

-I'm sorry, does that stink?, the nurse asked gently to Logan, seeing the tears in his eyes.

Logan didn't answer, just shaking his head to tell her not to worry about it. He didn't shake it to hard, though, because he didn't want the tears to finally come out. Duncan's last words were still hanging in the air, and he could feel them burning inside him. The only real surprise here, Logan thought, was how long it took for someone to finally say aloud what everybody knew: That he was the son of a murderer, and not just any murderer, but Lilly's murderer. Duncan hated him for that, and he had every right to. Logan hated himself just as much. If he hadn't been Lilly's boyfriend at the time, she wouldn't have met his father, and she would still be alive.

-Are you all right?, the nurse tried again. You look very upset, maybe you should stay here some time.

Logan gave her his best schoolboy smile. He didn't trust himself to talk at the moment. He just wanted to be out of here and alone. The nurse finally let him go. He was supposed to go to the Principal's office, but he didn't care. Instead, he went straight to his car. He sat there for a moment, enjoying the calm. Then he opened the box hidden under the passenger seat where his gun was stashed. He'd bought it a few weeks ago, when all this madness had begun, for safety. He hadn't told Veronica then, because he knew that it would have worried her. But she didn't care anymore, and neither did his former best friend, Duncan. In fact, nobody on Earth really gave a damn what could happen to Logan Echolls anymore. He wiped his tears away with his sleeve.He missed his mother, he missed Lilly, Veronica, Duncan... at that very moment, he even missed his father. Sighing, Logan took the gun and the ammunition, put them in his bag, and then left his car.

Duncan was upset. He hadn't listened to a word of the Principal, just staring sheepishly and nodding when necessary. He was now on his way "home", the home in his case being nothing more than an hotel room. His hand still hurt from his fight with Logan. He couldn't wait to see Veronica, knowing he probably owed her an apology, even if he wasn't sorry at all. Logan went too far. Duncan had tolerated his behavior for weeks, but he had to react at some point. At least that had led them to finally have a little chat. Duncan was so lost in his thoughts, that it took him a good 10 minutes to realize he had forgotten his backpack outside the Principal's office. He didn't feel like going back, but he had a lot of important stuff in that bag, his computer among other things. So, he turned back.

Logan was sitting in the cafeteria outside the building. Nobody else was there, and he'd made sure his spot wasn't visible from the parking lot. He was staring on the gun on the table in front of him. He'd always had a lot of imagination, and right now he was using it to decide what to do with this. There were several possibilities: He could put all his ammo in his gun and shoot everybody coming back in the morning, 6 people if he was lucky, or he could simply put a single bullet in his own skull. Logan played a moment with the shooting idea. He knew he would never do such a thing, but the mere idea was entertaining. As for the bullet, it was a little to simple to his taste. Logan Echolls wasn't one to simply disappear like that, with nobody noticing it. No, he needed a better plan, a more _loganistic _plan.

Duncan entered the empty building. Luckily for him, it was still open, probably because of the janitors still working. There were no students, though, nobody wanted to stay too long after class. He went straight to the Principal's office, found his backpack and headed back. But right outside the main door, something caught his eyes, a movement. Frowning, he carefully put his bag down and went to see who could be there so late.

He saw the back of a guy, alone, sitting there at one of the cafeteria table. Coming closer, he recognized the T-shirt he'd seen on Logan a few hours ago. Logan... It wasn't like him to be in the school perimeter so late. He was most probably up to something, at that something probably wasn't good for anybody...

Then Logan moved his arm, and Duncan saw the gun. Even at that distance, he couldn't missed the shape, nor the way Logan was holding it: Pointed to his head. Duncan immediately stopped, unable to commend to his own body. The world around him turned to gray, the air becoming sticky and heavy. _That can't be happening. No. Not again._ As in a nightmare, he watched Logan's finger pulling the trigger, unable to react.

Logan could here his own heart beating, pumping the blood into his veins, keeping him alive. _Until when? _He carefully pulled the trigger, feeling more alive in that second than he had since months. Then the world exploded around him.

Duncan heard the scream without realizing it was his own. He ran and jumped on Logan, tackling him down. They both landed hard on the floor, with Duncan on the top. Without thinking, he took Logan's collar in his hands and shook the dead body with desperation, crying and mumbling incoherently.

Logan ended up lying on his back, his head hurt from its unexpected meeting with the hard floor, and his former best friend shaking him and crying on him like crazy. He didn't know how to react at first, too surprised by Duncan's sudden appearance and weird behavior to think of anything to say. Then Duncan's gaze finally met his, and the young man realized he wasn't dead. He stopped mumbling but didn't let go of the T-shirt. They both stared at each other in silence for a short while. Both heavy breaths mixing in the strangely calm afternoon.

-Do you mind?, Logan finally asked with a vague gesture, hoping to get his friend to move off him.

Duncan slowly stood up, feeling like he was looking himself from the outside. The whole scene he witnessed now seemed totally unreal. Maybe he was crazy, maybe nothing had happened. The thought was strangely comforting, but at that moment his eyes moved from Logan to fall on the gun that had landed away from him. He took it. The cold contact of the death instrument brought his mind back to reality. He turned back to face Logan, who was staring at him as though he was the dangerous one here. That got Duncan upset.

-What the hell were you thinking?, his voice came out more angry than he'd wished.

-I... What the hell are _you_ doing here?, Logan said, his former attitude toward the world coming back at high speed.

-Logan...

Duncan didn't finish his sentence. He put the gun on a table and sat heavily on the next available chair. Then he hid his head in his hands and began to cry in silent sobs.

Logan didn't know what to do. Not daring to let Duncan alone with his gun, he came to sit beside him, and awkwardly padded him in the back. His head felt empty. Somewhere between his plan and this, he'd entered the twilight zone.

-You know, it wasn't loaded... well, not fully loaded at least. I was just playing Russian Roulette.

Duncan lifted up his head, his eyes darting an accusing look at him despite the tears running on his cheeks.

-This isn't a game. How could you...? I thought you were dead.

-Yeah, well, if it's of any comfort, so did I for a sec. That was after you put me down.

Logan smiled, trying to sound light. It didn't work on Duncan, so he decided to change the subject.

-So, what were you doing here anyway?

-I dunno, saving my best friend's life, maybe?

Logan's smile faded. A bowl was forming in his throat.

-"Best friend"? It's not what you said this afternoon.

Duncan sighed heavily.

-I know. I was upset against you, I don't even remember why anymore.

-Because I can be such a jerk, perhaps?, the smile was back in Logan's voice, even with the tears now in his eyes.

-Yeah, that must be that. You're such a bastard, sometimes.

-I'm glad you noticed my special skills.

Duncan smiled back at him, making his best to forget the harsh reality hidden behind Logan's attitude. He stood up and waited to Logan to do the same, then he took his best friend in his arms.

-Seriously, man, with Lilly gone, you're all that's left, you're family.

-No, Dee, you still got your parents, I'm the one alone, and I really need you.

They stood there for a while, holding each other. Then Duncan regretfully let Logan go.

-Hey, you wanna come to my place tonight?, Duncan tried his best not to sound too concerned, since he knew Logan well enough to not show him pity.

-I heard you're living in an hotel, now. But I'm guessing you're not alone there. I don't think your girlfriend would be so happy to see me.

For the very first time, Duncan felt guilty about his relationship with Veronica. He had no reason to, but the idea that he had someone to turn to and Logan didn't was disturbing.

-Veronica won't mind if you stay for the night. I'm sure she misses you as well.

-Nope, she doesn't.

Logan gave him a real smile this time, amused as he was by the confusion of his friend. Duncan smiled in return.

-Nope, you're right, she's got the best boyfriend on Earth, now, she doesn't miss you a bit!

-Says you. I'm sure she misses me in bed!

Laughing, Duncan took the car keys out of his pocket.

-I'm driving, since I don't want to die today, and I'll call Veronica, tell her I'm busy tonight. What do you say?

-I say: Man, what are we waiting for?

With that, Logan put his bag over his shoulder and headed to the parking lot, not waiting for Duncan to follow. With a relief sigh, Duncan carefully took the gun Logan had left behind. He would give that to Keith Mars, the man would know what to do with it. In Duncan's mind, the most important now was to have a great time with his best friend. Now and forever, he thought.

Now and forever.


End file.
